


leave tonight or live and die this way

by openended



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  <i>Draco, Lucius/Narcissa - Lucius and Narcissa searching for Draco and then finding him during the battle. P.O.V of Lucius and/or Narcissa.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	leave tonight or live and die this way

The screams for her son are lost amidst flying curses and hexes. It occurs to her – somewhere in the very back of her mind, in a part that doesn’t have much power over her legs right now – that this might not end well for her. They’re wandless, the two of them, Lucius’ long gone to the Dark Lord and hers given to Draco so that at least he would be protected. She tries to run faster, be hidden, a blonde shadow on the wall, a threat to no one.

She trips over a body and her hand slips from Lucius’ grip as she stumbles, catching herself against a table. A sob rises in her throat; she doesn’t recognize the child, but the boy is young, younger than Draco, and all light is gone from his eyes.

 _He’s just a boy..._

Her vision blurs and she clenches her jaw against the tears. She stands on the table – Slytherin, she barely notices – hoping to see a head of platinum blonde. She almost doesn’t want to find him here in the Great Hall, wishing him to be hiding in the dungeons behind a portrait and a password he can’t possibly know. It’s not safe anywhere in Hogwarts, but least of all here.

An eternity passes in ten seconds and every body on the floor is tall and thin and blonde until she blinks.

She skips a breath when a blink doesn’t change the image. He’s tucked into a corner, trying to remain unnoticed as the battle wages violently around him.

He sees her, too, and her heart crashes apart when his lips move, forming the word _mum_.

She jumps off the table, leaving Lucius behind to shout after her and wonder where she’s going, and pushes through the crowd, mindful of the dead and injured beneath her feet. Her confident stride turns into a run, concerned that if she doesn’t reach him now, she’ll be too late.

He’s in her arms before she even realizes she’s standing in front him. He smells like fire and smoke and blood and fear but underneath everything is simply Draco. She thinks he may be crying – she knows she is, even though tears are not something Blacks nor Malfoys do – and tightens her embrace around his shoulders.

 _Her son_. Alive.

“I love you,” she whispers, unsure when she last had the chance to tell him.


End file.
